


Expectations

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: While safely hidden away in Daisy's safehouse, Jon and Martin share their first kiss.  It's far from perfect, but it'stheirs
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	Expectations

Jon didn’t think that what he’d said had been that funny, just a commentary on the fluffy ears of a particularly good cow they’d seen earlier that day, but it sent Martin into hysterics that he could hardly resist joining. They were sat on the couch in Daisy’s safehouse, Martin tucked under Jon’s arm and leaning against his side, his chest still shaking with the remaining laughter that coursed through him. 

After his giggles subsided and they’d fallen back into a comfortable silence for a few moments, Martin quietly asked, “Can I kiss you?”

He was looking up at Jon, worry and excitement and anxiety all shimmering in his eyes. 

Without thinking or letting nervousness get the better of him, Jon breathed out, “Yes.” 

Martin leaned up and in toward Jon, cupping his face gently before going in for the kiss. 

Despite their caution, their noses bumped together, their teeth clattered, and Jon found himself acutely unaware of what to do with his hands. It wasn’t long before Martin was giggling against Jon’s lips and he pulled back slightly. 

Jon sighed and looked away. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I don’t have a lot of experience with… this stuff…” His first kiss had been with Georgie, and he hadn’t kissed anyone since they’d broken up at uni. While he did generally enjoy the sensation and the closeness, it wasn’t something he sought out. His heart was still pounding, half from the joy he’d felt at finally kissing Martin (something he hadn’t realized he’d wanted until that moment) and half from the terror at realizing he’d done so bad that Martin laughed at him. 

“What, no! Don’t be sorry!” Martin insisted, perched back. “It wasn’t bad! I mean, it wasn’t _great_ , but it’s a first kiss. We have time to figure it out.” He offered a sympathetic smile that Jon couldn’t help but reciprocate. “It’s just… it felt so real. I’d thought about what it would feel like to kiss you, and my imagination always threw in fireworks and a chorus of angels and all that nonsense. Poems always talk about kissing and falling in love like its some walk in a garden, all beautiful and easy and pure, but what we have is none of that. And kissing you… there weren’t any fireworks, but it felt so right in its own way, you know?”

“You sure?”

“Jon, please. I’m not about to turn tail and run because our first kiss wasn’t sunshine and rainbows.” They both laughed at that, their anxiety forgotten for a moment. 

“Perhaps you can write your own poem about this,” Jon suggested. “About how kissing really is.”

Martin blushed. “I know my poetry isn’t that good, but… I might take you up on that.”

“ _Martin_ ,” Jon said firmly yet softly, rejecting Martin’s self-deprecation. After a pause, during which they’d found themselves both leaning in again despite themselves, he asked, “Would you like to… try again?”

“Very much so.”

This time when they kissed, they took the time to figure out how their lips fit together, where their hands were supposed to go as they tugged on each other’s sweaters, and how it felt to be so connected with the person they loved. There were still no fireworks, but it was _good_ and _right_ and _real_. 

As they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, letting out quiet, breathy chuckles, still holding onto each other, none of the expectations mattered. Only them, together, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also glad that we're not going to get any recorded kissing noises, but I still wanted to imagine how their first kiss would actually go, so here we are!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you're interested in seeing more of my writing or learning about my original projects, check out kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or come chat about whatever on my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
